Pound Puppies: Big Trouble in the Big Apple
by Ghostwriter434
Summary: I had the idea of this in my mind for a while now and I'm going to put it to the test. This takes place before my first Pound Puppies story, Pound Puppies: Always a Pound Puppy
1. Intro

In the streets of New York, a group of dogs were running in the streets. However, they weren't running for fun, rather they were running from someone that is chasing them. It was the New York dog catcher, but not just any dog catcher; it was Milton Feltwaddle. He's is New York's newest Dog catcher and he is on a rampage to capture any dog who doesn't have a the dogs were running, one of them, a german shepherd pup named Duncan, noticed one of his friends, a poodle named Faust, fell on the ground and hurt himself. Since he didn't want his friend to be captured, he lured Feltwaddle toward him in order to save his friend Faust. As Alex was running, he could tell that he was about to be captured. Luckily, he fell on a skateboard, went down a hill, and into an open truck full of dog food. When Duncan got up, he tried to leave, but the back of the truck closed on him before he could escape; the truck's destination:Elm Street Downtown. This angered Feltwaddle since Duncan got away from his clutches. But he had feeling that pup will be back soon since he won't abandon his friends/p


	2. Part 1: Meeting Duncan

This morning in Shelter 17, Lucky and the others dogs of Shelter 17 were busy preparing for Dolly, Peng, and Dash to arrive with some new pups that need to be placed in the city. Strudel is working on the FKD to find the perfect persons for these new pups, based on the given data that Dolly sent to them a few days ago. Once she found them, Lucky and Cookie made the calls to each of the families of the kids who's suppose to receive their pups. As they were working, Lucky asked if anyone has seen Squirt, Niblet, and the pups (Patches, Rebound, and Cupcake) yet. One of the dogs explained that they went to get more dog food since they just found out it was running low.

In some alley, Squirt, Niblet, and the pups were heading over to meet someone that Squirt knows.

"Thanks for taking us with you Squirt." said Patches.

"No problem Patches; I figured it's about time you pups meet one of my contacts. Plus, this one will give me a discount for this stuff." said Squirt

"So what kind of dog food is it. I love dog food that Agatha feeds me called "Perfect Pet". I hope it's not "Randy's dog treats" since those are disgusting. " said Rebound

"It's not those brands Rebound" said Squirt

"Yeah, it's probably "Al's peanut butter doggy treats". Peanut Butter!" said Niblet as he drooled at the thought of peanut butter

"It's not that one either Niblet. This dog food is very exclusive to New York. The only reason it is coming here is a very rich guy and his dog are ordering enough for a house full of dogs. Lucky for us, this dog owes me a favor and she's willing to give us Pound Puppies some of it for ourselves." said Squirt

They continued to walk to their meeting point to meet up with Squirt's contact. Her name is Betty; she is a female cavalier king charles spaniel.

"Hey Betty!" Squirt said greeting Betty

"Hey Squirt! Long time no see darling" said Betty giving Squirt a hug and kiss/lick

"Darling!?" said Cupcake intrigued by what she saw.

Not it front of the pups and Niblet, Betty. Has the truck arrived yet? said Squirt with an embarrassed look on his face

"Always down to business aren't you Squirt;that's what I love about you.. The trucks will be here in a few minutes." said Betty

"You said trucks; I take it this means their is more than you said is coming." said Squirt

"Yeah! My humans have bought so much for the new dogs at our dog show academy that they won't miss a few bags. They are going to place the bags in that building over there. There is a hole that you can use to take what you need on your cart." said Betty

With that said, the waited for the trucks to arrive. The first truck arrived on schedule and the humans were unloading the truck full of dog food. As they were unloading, Cupcake and Patches opened the boxes, Rebound moved the cans out of the building, and placed them on the wagon. Once they had gotten enough, they took their leave and said goodbye to Betty; Betty gave Squirt a lick/kiss on cheek before they all left.

"Hey Squirt, didn't Betty say that there were two trucks carrying the special dog food?" said Patches.

"She did, but it never showed up I guess; probably because the humans were running late for some reason. Doesn't matter, we got the food anyway." said Squirt.

"I think I know what happened to the truck." said Niblet.

"What happened Niblet?" said Squirt sarcastically

"While it was driving, one of the humans heard something from behind. They stopped to see what it was and opened the trunk. When they did a pup came out of it and it surprised the two humans. And right now they are trying to capture the pup out of anger since he must have eaten some of the dog food." said Niblet

"What gave you that idea?" Squirt asked him.

"Because it's happening right now." said Niblet pointing in the direction of the action

Everyone looked at what Niblet was talking about and saw Duncan being chased by the humans of that truck. He was doing his best to avoid the humans, but ultimately one of the humans grabbed him. Niblet ran up to them, jumped them, and pinned them to the ground in order for Duncan to escape. When Squirt and the pups ran to see if he was alright, Duncan ran away once he noticed the Pound Puppy dog collars on Cupcake's neck. Squirt tried to stop him but it was too late. Before they could go after him, they noticed Ketchum coming to their location and decided to escape using one of the secret tunnels that the Pound Puppies have all over the place.

Back at Shelter 17, Lucky and the others were waiting for Dolly, Dash, and Peng to arrive with the new pups. As they were waiting, Squirt and the others finally came back.

"We're back Lucky." said Squirt

"And we brought the dog food." said Patches

"Great! You guys came back just in time. Dolly and the others should be here any minute now." said Lucky greeting them.

"Lucky, did Ketchum come back here by any chance?" said Squirt

"No, why?" Lucky asked

"While we were coming back, we ran into a pup like us. We saved, him but he ran away before we could say anything to him." said Squirt

"He could be in danger; he looked like he didn't know where he is." said Cupcake

"We'll look for him as soon as possible." said Cookie as she walked over

"I don't think we'll have to." said Strudel

"Why is that?" said Lucky

"Because he is here right now and Olaf is taking him to the kennel." said Strudel looking through the one of their hidden cameras via a monitor

"Why don't you pups go greet him and bring him down here; I'm sure we can help him find his perfect person too." said Lucky

"Super Secret Pup Club, go." said Patches, Cupcake and Rebound together

On the surface, Duncan is looking around the area in order to figure out where he is, since he could tell right away that he isn't in New York anymore. Just then, Rebound greeted him in front of his face

"Hi!" said Rebound greeting Duncan and surprising him at the same time

"Ahh! Don't that! Who are you?" said Duncan a little angry

"I'm Rebound. That's Patches and Cupcake over there. We're the Super Secret Pup Club. We sometimes helps too like the Pound Puppies do on occasions; we even go on missions with the. Well technically they don't take us on certain missions, but we do assist them when it counts. And…..(the rest is random chatter about their previous adventures)." Rebound said as she continued to talk until Cupcake stopped her.

"What Rebound is trying to say is, we're here to help you." said Cupcake

"Good! My name is Duncan! Can you tell me where the exit to this place is and how far away I am from New York?" said Duncan

"Your from New York. That's very far away from here, I think. I heard it is a very big place with lots of things to do." said Rebound

"You all came from down there right; does that place have a way for me to escape?" said Duncan trying to get them to tell him a way to leave rather than talk about New York

"Yes, but what do you mean by "escape"!? You're not a prisoner here, but a pound; all we want to do is help." said Patches

"I'm sure you three do, but I just need to leave now; I don't like this place." said Duncan heading to the entrance of the underground base

Down in the base, Dolly, Dash, and Peng brought the new pups that are ready to be adopted. As they were all getting ready to meet up with their humans, Duncan and the others came down.

"Is that the pup you were talking about Squirt?" said Lucky noticing Duncan

"Yeah, it's him alright." said Squirt

"His name is Duncan" said Patche

"Hello honey, my name is Cookie and…...well that was rude. (to Cupcake) Is something wrong with him?" said Cookie

"Maybe he's just hungry." said Niblet

"I'm not hungry. I'm just looking for an exit and a way to get back to New York." said Duncan

"You live in New York!" said Dash with a surprised look on his face

"Yes, is that a problem?" said Duncan

"No, it's just that's so far away. How did you even get from there to here?" said Peng

"Long story!" said Duncan

"Well don't worry Duncan, we'll help you get back home to your people as soon as possible." said Lucky

"I don't have a human; I live on the streets." said Duncan

"Well then if that's the case hon, we'll help you find you a human in New York; we're the Pound Puppies. We can fit you in with that group of pups over there" said Dolly

"I know who you all are. And I'm going to spare you few seconds of your time and my time with this sentence: I don't want a human and I don't want your help especially if you are a Pound Puppy." said Duncan


	3. Part 2: Next stop New York

After Duncan told them that he didn't want help from the Pound Puppies or anyone who is in their group, he headed for the exit in order to leave. As he was leaving, Ping got in his way and blocked the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ping said while blocking his way

"I'm going back to New York." said Duncan.

"And you're going to live the streets; no way. You're a pup and we're going to find you your human." said Ping.

"No! You're not the boss of me and I don't want to be with human." said Duncan.

"Humans aren't bad you know." said Ping

"I know that; I'm not stupid. Like I told that dog (Lucky) over there, I don't want any help from any Pound Puppies. We dogs of New York have the entire organization on a blacklist you know."said Duncan.

"I don't care. You're going to tell Strudel what you're looking for in a human and we're going to find your perfect person." said Ping

"Listen here lady, I don't take orders from you; I don't care if you're a big dog or not. I especially don't take orders from a weak older dog like you."said Duncan.

"Excuse me!" said Ping

"I've seen your type before. You act like your this dog who's in charge, you think you're the boss of everyone, that everyone is imperfect except you, but I know the truth. Deep down, you're just a pup who never got told to do your best and lived a life of being a perfectionist. However, you don't think you can make a mistake since you believe everyone else is either imperfect or wrong. You act like this snotty dog because you think your life is stressful, but in reality you are just mean and have no heart or feelings because you hate showing it to other; any feelings you do show are just a mask. So you use this fake facade on other dogs to avoid the inevitable realization that you are nothing more than a joke and you are pussycat in a dog costume. And yes, I called you a pussycat because I know one when I see one."said Duncan

"Why you little...I'm not a…..(Ping starts crying and runs away)."said Ping

"That's what I thought. Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving" Duncan screamed at everyone.

* * *

After Duncan left, everyone decided to focus on helping the new pups get to their humans on schedule; they also comforted Ping after she was insulted/humiliated like that. Seeing that things were going on schedule, Dash decided to head up top and look for Duncan and asked Lucky to come with him. As they were leaving, Cupcake suggested that they look for Duncan too. Rebound was somewhat against this after what he did to Ping. But Cupcake remembered that he didn't say anything bad about them(The Super Secret Pup Club) and he might listen to them. Patches agreed and the three decided to sneak out of the pound and look for Duncan themselves.

* * *

On the streets, Lucky and Dash were looking for Duncan by trying to track his scent.

"Got anything?" Lucky asked Dash.

"No! I thought it would be easy to track his scent but he must have hidden it somehow; the pup is clever." said Dash.

"Can I ask you something?" said Lucky.

"Is it about why the dogs of New York hate the Pound Puppies?" said Dash.

"Yeah! I don't think I've heard about something like that before." said Lucky.

"You wouldn't know about it. None of the Shelters or dogs in the organization know about it other than me, Dolly, and few other dogs that were there when it happened." said Dash

* * *

Duncan is still trying to figure out how to get back to New York. He thought he could use the same truck that brought him here to get back, but overheard the humans back there that they won't be going back to New York; they are going to Wisconsin. He had to figure something else out since taking the truck back wouldn't work. As he was walking, he ran into Cupcake, Patches, and Rebound.

"What are you three doing here? You're not trying to convince me to come back to the pound are you?" said Duncan

"No! We came to help you get back home." said Cupcake walking up to him

"You may not except the Pound Puppies help, but that doesn't mean we can't help you." said Patches

"Even though you were kind of mean to Ping." said Rebound

"She deserved it; I don't like dogs like her who think they can act all snooty just because they can. On another note, if you all seriously want to help, then show me an airport or boat that can take me to back to New York." said Duncan

"There is one here. We can take you there." said Cupcake

"Ok! Lead the way." said Duncan

* * *

Elsewhere, Lucky was still trying to process what Dash just told him about the dogs in New York and what happened. Dash admitted that it was the worst mistake the Pound Puppies ever made back then and he regrets it to this day. As they were walking, they ran into Cookie. She told them that the pups have been adopted and sent to their humans; also, Cupcake and the others aren't in the pound. Lucky assumed that they are looking for Duncan too and they all went to look for them.

* * *

The pups managed to reach the airport; they went to the back entrance of the airport since the front is too obvious. When they arrived, they noticed the sign that says "No Pets Allowed, unless they are in a crate/cage"

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" said Duncan

"Now what are we going to do?" said Rebound

"We may have to get Lucky and the others to help us." said Patches

"We don't need them; we can figure this out ourselves.(noticing the guard at the desk drinking coffee and looking tired) I have a plan, but I need you all to get ready to run over once I do this; also, don't act so surprised or freak out for what I am about to do." said Duncan

"Hey little doggy! You can't walk back there. I've been working long hours in order to get more money this week and the last thing I need is some puppy walking back there." said the guard

"First of all, don't call me some puppy. Second, get your hands off me." said Duncan

"What the…..a talking dog." said the guard with a surprised look on his face

"No silly! I'm just figment of your coffee induced imagination. You've been drinking too much coffee to the point you're seeing me talk right now. I think you need to lay off the coffee or something." said Duncan

"Am I going crazy?" said the guard

"You are. You wanted to go get some rest but you stopped yourself because of your need to make more money this week. Now your mind has snapped. Have you seen a dog do the moonwalk before. Ow!" said Duncan doing the moonwalk in front of the guard

"Ahhhhhhh! I'm going crazy. Ahhhhhhhhh!" said the guard

"I can't believe you did that. Aren't you worried that he might tell someone that you talked;it might make someone think all dogs can talk." said Rebound with a surprised look on her face, just like Patches and Cupcake had

"Fun fact Rebound: Unless you have live footage of us talking, no one will believe you if you see a talking dog without evidence; also, no one can really imagine a talking dog. Come on grab that bag over there." said Duncan

"What are we using it for?" Patches asked him

"To sneak in."said Duncan

They used the bag left by the guard to sneak into the airport. They would walk outside in front of the airport to make sure someone would take the bag to the lost and found; it worked. Once inside, they would sneak all around the airport in order to see if their was a flight to New York. As luck would have it, a flight to New York is going to take place in thirty minutes. The plan is to wait for the last call for flights to board and have Duncan sneak aboard the next flight. They waited in a spot behind a vending machine for the right moment for Duncan to get on. However, Lucky, Cookie, and Dash (dressed as humans) found them first.

"There you all are. We've been worried sick about you guys." said Lucky

"What are you all doing here?" said Cookie

"Helping me get home. Why are you all dressed like clowns? said Duncan laughing at their disguises

"These are human disguises Duncan." said Lucky

"How could any human possibly fall for this is beyond me. It doesn't matter, go away. You're about to ruin my chance at getting home." said Duncan

"How exactly are you going to sneak on a plane?" Cookie asked Duncan

"That's what the bag is for." said Patches

"I'm telling you man there's a talking dog here somewhere." said the guard from outside

"Come on, dogs can't talk. You need to lay off the coffee." said another guard

"Maybe I am going crazy, but it doesn't change the fact that a dog is here." said the first guard

"It's that guard from before." said Rebound

"What was he talking about when he said "talking dog".Did you pups talk to that human?" said Dash with an angry look on his face

"No!" said Patches, Cupcake, and Rebound in unison

"I did!" said Duncan

"What were you thinking? said Cookie yelling at hims

"Please, the guy had so much coffee in his system from working late that I made him think I was just a coffee induced hallucination." said Duncan

"Honey, you can't just talk to humans like that. You could have put all of dog kind in danger." said Cookie with an angry face at him

"Dog kind or the Pound Puppy Organization; which one did you really mean? I say this because you don't speak for all of dog kind lady." said Duncan

"You did not just talk to me like that." said Cookie

"I did, what are you going to do about it?" said Duncan

"You do not want to see me when I'm angry; that's when I show my teeth." said Cookie showing her teeth

"You don't scare me." said Duncan getting ready to fight Cookie

"Stop fight you two." said Cupcake getting in the way of the tow

"There they are; it's the dog that talked and some other dogs that probably can or cannot talk." said the guard from outside

After being spotted by the security guards, everyone started running away as fast as they can. As they were running, Duncan noticed a way for him to get on the plane to New York via some luggage. However, he noticed that Cupcake was in danger; she was about to be captured by some guards. Since he didn't want to leave her like that, he went over to save her. Patches, Rebound and Cookie noticed too and went over to help. Unfortunately, Cookie got caught up in a group of humans coming off a plane that came from Texas; the same thing happened to Lucky and Dash. The pups managed to save Cupcake from the guards and they used a door to escape from them. However, the door the used led them outside where all the planes were about to take off. They noticed a car with a lot of luggage and decided to sneak on board it in order to escape. Unfortunately, they didn't know it was a car that is taking luggage to the plane that is scheduled to take them to New York.

* * *

At the entrance of the airport, Lucky, Cookie, and Dash met up with each other.

"Is everyone ok?" said Lucky

"I think so. But that crowd of humans was crazy; reminds me of the time I was in stampede of cows during one of my missions" said Dash

"Hey, where's Cupcake?" said Cookie with a worried look on her face.

"Patches and Rebound aren't here either. They must have been captured." said Lucky

"If they were captured they be kicked out and brought out here." said Dash

"You don't think that….(noticing a plane fly by) my baby." Cookie screamed in horror.


	4. Part 3: The Roxanne Family

A few hours later, the plane that the pups were on landed in New York. When it did, they got off the plane as fast as they could and left the airport. Rebound asked if they should wait and see if they plane will take them back home, but Duncan told them that return flights don't happen for another few days so it would be pointless to wait. Patches asked him where are they going; Duncan explained that they are going to his place, but first they had to catch a bus. Cupcake managed to find a bus and Duncan confirmed that they can use that one. They went to a nearby ramp and used it to get on top of the bus without anyone noticing them; they rode that bus for an hour before reaching their destination.

After an hour, they arrived at their destination: a run down apartment complex.

"This is where you live?" said Cupcake surprised to see the apartment complex

"Yep! This place has been closed down for almost a year now. Me and the other dogs that live here use it as one of our homes. Trust me when I say that this is one of the best places for us to live in all of New York City" said Duncan

"Hey I thought we were just in New York; why did you say New York City?" Rebound asked Duncan

"Because this is New York City, New York. I didn't mention the city part of it because I wasn't sure if you or those big dogs the Pound Puppies were going to try and help me get home or not." said Duncan as he lead them inside

"Wow, this place looks clean and fancy on the inside" Patches pointed out.

"We clean it to avoid fleas." said Duncan

"Who's we?" Cupcake asked him

Roxanne, I'm back." said Duncan calling out to someone

"Who's Roxanne?" Patches asked him

"I am! (to Duncan) Good to see that you're ok Duncan; we were all worried about you." said Roxanne, an Australian Shepard, as she and some other dogs came out too

"Patches, Cupcake, and Rebound! I would like you to meet Roxanne and her gang, The Roxanne Family: Faust, Doug(a Pit Bull), Miles(a Labrador Retriever), Sugar(a dalmatian), Muriel(a poodle), Star( a Siberian Husky), and Lily(a Basset Hound)." said Duncan as he introduced them to The Roxanne Family

"Nice to meet you pups. I take it this means you're Duncan's friends, right?" said Star walking up to them.

"Sort of!" said Duncan.

"Those tags on your collars; I've seen those before. Are you guys Pound Puppies?" said Doug looking at them with a angry look on his face

"They aren't Doug. They know them because each of them found their humans thanks to them." said Miles.

"How can you be sure about that Miles?" Doug asked him.

"They're pups Doug; they don't allow pups to join their organization. Besides, they aren't the ones that hurt us." said Roxanne moving Doug out of the way

"They got caught on a plane with me by accident; they come from California. The way back home for them might not arrive for a while now. I'm hoping they can stay with us until I can find a way for them to get back home or if their friends get here first. I take full responsibility for this." said Duncan

"I'll help you too Duncan." said Faust

"Ok Duncan, they can stay here. Just meet up with Ozzy tomorrow; I'm sure he can help you too." said Roxanne.

Back at Shelter 17, everyone was trying to figure out where the pups could have gone; Strudel and Dolly are doing the most work in looking through some airport schedules, routes and destinations.

"Have you found anything Strudel? said Niblet walking up behind her

"Do you know where they are?" said Cookie as she walked up to her too

"I'll tell you when I've found them...right after you two quit asking me that. It takes time to figure out which flight the pups could have been on." Strudel yelled at them for the 15th time

"Well there has to be a way for them to contact us. (to Dash) Are you sure there are no Pound Puppies in New York?" said Cookie

"I'm sure Cookie. The dogs of New York don't want any of us Pound Puppies anywhere near there." said Dash

"Then I'll just have to go to New York myself and find them." said Cookie

"I'm going too; I gotta save Rebound. And I have to save Patches and Cupcake too." said Niblet agreeing with

"You two can't just go to New York without knowing exactly where they are and we don't know if they really are in New York or not. Just give Strude and the others some time and we'll find them." said Lucky trying to calm down Cookie and Niblet

Back in New York, the pups were eating some kibble that Roxanne had in her room. As they were eating, Duncan and Roxanne were talking about something outside of her room.

"Hey Duncan! Aren't you gonna eat with us?" Rebound asked with food in her mouth

"He was just about to go and eat. Once you're done eating, show Patches to your room Duncan; Rebound and Cupcake, you two will be staying with me tonight." said Roxanne as she let Duncan eat with them and she left the room for a bit.

"Roxanne is really nice." said Cupcake

"Roxanne had pups of her own a long time ago. She has a soft spot for any pup she meets and acts motherly toward us and every other dog." said Duncan.

"Are any of her pups here?" Patches asked him

"No! They all live with humans. Roxanne sometimes visits them to make sure that they are doing ok. Roxanne used to have a human, but he passed away a long time ago. Later she met Star, Doug and Muriel and they formed the Roxanne Family. They help all the dogs around New York avoid dog catchers, find humans for animals that want a home, and help dogs that are lost get back home." said Duncan

"See ya later Duncan; you too pups." said Sugar as she and Muriel left

"Where are they going?" Rebound asked Duncan

"Home! Sugar and Muriel have owners. Sugar is a fire department dog and Muriel is a model for dog clothing; she might bring you something tomorrow. Well, I'm heading to my room; come on Patches I'll show you to it. " said Duncan as he and Patches left to go to his room

Patches and Duncan headed to Duncan's room while Cupcake and Rebound stayed in Roxanne's room. They headed upstairs where Duncan lives; he lives in a small room with a bunk bed. Faust is there too since they are roommates. Duncan let Patches pick which bunk he wanted since he is the guest; Patches choose the top bunk. Faust complained that is where he normally sleeps, but Duncan told him that he is sharing a bed with him tonight while Patches is here or he can sleep on the floor; Faust choose to bunk with Duncan. As they were all getting ready for bed, Patches had a sad look on his face since his human Gina must be worried about him.

In Roxanne's room, Cupcake and Rebound were feeling the same way too; Rebound thinks Agatha might be wondering where she is and Cupcake thinks her human family and Cookie are worried too. Roxanne assured them that they will get home soon and if their friends, the Pound Puppies, are smart then they will make sure to have them covered while they are looking for them. Roxanne urged them to get some sleep for now since they will need their rest for tomorrow when they meet Ozzy and see some sights while they are here too; Rebound immediately fell asleep after that. Cupcake asked Roxanne about why the dogs of New York hate the Pound Puppies. Roxanne told her that it's a long story and that she doesn't have to concern herself about the feelings of the dogs in New York. She then asked Cupcake to do her a favor if possible: try and make friends with Duncan. Roxanne explained that she sees Duncan as one of her own pups and she wants Duncan to socialize with pups his age and hopefully make friends. Cupcake said that she will do her best; she will also get Patches and Rebound to do the same thing too. Roxanne thanked her and the two dogs fell asleep.


	5. Part 4: New York Dog Catcher

The next morning, Duncan, Faust, Patches, Cupcake, and Rebound headed out to see Ozzy. While they were heading out, they ran into Muriel; she is carrying a backpack.

"Where are you all going?" Muriel asked

"We're going to see Ozzy. If he's home, then he can contact their friends back in California and get them home." said Duncan

"Actually Duncan, I passed his place just now; he's not home. His roommate Figaro told me that he's heading to Coney Island and will be there all day." said Muriel

"Great! I guess we're heading to Coney Island." said Faust

"Before we go, can we get something to eat first?" said Rebound

"Alright! I know a place we can go. But before we go anywhere, lose the dog tags." said Duncan

"What; Why?" Patches asked Duncan

"Remember what I said about the dogs of New York not being big fans of the Pound Puppies and they might, no will, think you are one of them. I know it seems I'm asking a lot, but it's for your own safety." said Duncan

"I guess we have no choice." said Patches

"Come on, let's get some breakfast; I'll buy for you guys." said Duncan

"Alright!" said Rebound

"Thanks Duncan!" said Patches

"No problem!" said Duncan

"So where are we going to eat anyway; Is it a place where humans will give us food for free?" Cupcake asked

"You'll see." said Duncan

With that said, Duncan, Faust, and Muriel took Patches, Cupcake, and Rebound to another part of the city. As they were walking, the three pups were taking in all the sights of New York City; they looked at all the buildings, shops, restaurants, and other sights that were available to them. After walking for a few more minutes, they arrived in an alley near a brick wall.

"Why are we here; I thought we were going to get some food." said Rebound

"You'll see." said Muriel

"How many mailmen have you chased?" said a guard dog at the door

"5, but the fourth one was a rookie." said Duncan

"Welcome to Chez Bone" said the guard dog

The dog that let them in told them to wait to be seated. While they were waiting, the pups took in the sights of the establishment: the different chairs, the round tables, dogs eating, a group of dogs playing poker, a poodle singing, dogs playing pool, and all the food being served. After waiting a little longer, the were taken to their table and given menus to help them order; they were given water for their drinks.

"You guys order anything you want; I'll cover it." said Duncan

"You sure Duncan?" said Cupcake

"It's fine Cupcake." said Duncan

"So are you going to cover me too, Duncan?" Faust asked Duncan

"You're on your own Faust." said Duncan

"Aw man! I can't get anything today since I spent most of my credits on that Monster Steak challenge." said Faust

"Well that's what you get for spending it all on something you know you can't finish." said Duncan

"Don't worry Faust, I'll cover your meal today." said Muriel

"Thanks Muriel!" said Faust

"Wow, all the food on the menu looks really good. Buffalo Bones! Cheese Kibble Surprise! Bacon Waffles! What kind of food is this? It all looks so tasty." said Patches

"I don't know which one to get." said Cupcake

"If you pups want, I might recommend that Appetizer Sampler special, that way you can try everything." said a red poodle walking up to their table

"Hey Molly!" said Duncan, Muriel, and Faust at the same time

"Duncan, Faust, Muriel! It's good to see you dogs of the Roxanne family; it's been a while." said Molly

"We've been very busy." said Muriel

"I know. You, Roxanne, and the rest of the Roxanne Family are the heroes of New York. (Looking at Patches, Cupcake and Rebound) So are these new recruits that you brought in?" said Molly

"No! Long story short, I got on a truck that headed to California, I ran into these three, they helped me get back here but accidentally got a plane with me; I'm helping them get back home with Ozzy's help once we get him from Coney Island. Their names are Patches, Cupcake, and Rebound." said Duncan

"Nice to meet you pups. I'm hope you all get home soon; I'm sure Duncan can help you all get back home. Until then, I hope you enjoy your time here." said Molly

"So Duncan, how are we going to get to Coney Island anyway?" Reboud asked

"We dogs of New York have a special way of getting where we want to go." said Duncan

(Two Doberman Pinschers and a Shih Tzu walk in)

"Oh great, it's Peach and her bodyguards." said Faust

"Who's Peach?" Cupcake asked

"She's a professional show dog with the ego the size of Cleveland." said Muriel

"Show dogs like her are the worst type of dogs." said Duncan with an angry look on his face

"Looks like she's coming over here." said Patches

"Listen you three, don't get mad about what she's going to say about us or possibly your friends back home" said Muriel

"What do you mean?" Rebound asked

"Just do as we say." said Duncan

"Well, Well, Well, if isn't the Roxanne Family. What do you think you're doing sitting at my table?" said Peach

"Because we like to sit here Peach and we don't see your name on it." said Duncan getting in Peach's face

"Well I'm going to have to ask you imitation Pound Puppies to go sit somewhere else or even better leave." said Peach

"Don't compare us to them. Unlike them, we actually care about dog kind." said Muriel

"Please, you all act just like them with your self-righteous crusade in helping dogs find humans." said Peach

"We do more than just find humans for dogs; we also help dogs who are going through a tough time and we help them escape dog catches, especially that new dog catcher, Milton Feltwaddle. I take it this means he took one of your bodyguards." said Duncan

"Yeah he did; he took my favorite bodyguard into that new pound that he established. It's a shame that I won't get him back, but I'm sure you and Roxanne will get him out sooner or later." said Peach

"Are you asking them to get your bodyguard" said Cupcake

"She is, but we can't do that for her or anyone in New York right now. We've been asked by other dogs to break out their friends in that pound, but Roxanne says it is too heavily guarded and we need the actual layout of that place." said Faust

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're heading to Coney Island." said Duncan

With that said, Duncan and the others left in order to head for Coney Island; they took their food to go. As they were leaving, Cupcake noticed a somewhat sad look on his face and wondered what is going on in his mind.

Somewhere in a huge building, Milton Feltwaddle is bringing in the bodyguard that Peach was talking about. He put him in a cage big enough to fit him and locked him up. Along with him, there are other dogs in cages with sad looks on their faces and feelings of despair in their eyes. Once Milton left the room, he went back to his office and looked at pictures of Duncan, Roxanne, and the rest of the Roxanne Family and said: I'll catch you wild dogs if it's the last thing I do.


	6. Part 5: Cookie and Niblet to New York

It's night time in Shelter 17. Strudel and Dolly are still trying to figure out where the pups went. They have sent any available dogs from the closest shelters near the possible areas that the pups could be; they are waiting to check for New York last. While everyone in the Shelter is worried about the, Cookie and Niblet had it worse since they both wanted to do something about Cupcake and Rebound

"Have you found anything yet?" Niblet asked Strudel

"No!" said Strudel

"Any word on the pup's location?" said Cookie

"Nothing yet." said Strudel with a more irritated look on her face

"Any news on the pup's location?" said Cookie

"No! (She speaks in German) Will you idiots quit asking me that already! " Strudel shouted at him

"Ok" said Niblet with a scared look on his face

"I'm sorry for that, but you two have been getting on my nerves; you've been asking us the same thing for hours now." Strudel pointed out

"My sister is in danger; I have to go save her. Who cares is the New York dogs hate. Also, we have to save Patches and Cupcake." said Niblet

"The point is, we can't wait any longer. We have to assume they're in New York and go there ourselves." said Cookie

"Even if they are there, it's too dangerous for us to go there without a plan. The dogs there don't like Pound Puppies and we might cause a problem by just showing up there regardless if we're trying to save the pups." said Dash

"Really, now!? Then let me tell you something….(with a very loud and angry voice) I don't care. Come on Niblet!" Cookie shouted in Dash's face

"Cookie, Niblet wait!" said Lucky

"No more waiting Lucky. We're going to New York to get Patches, Rebound, and Cupcake." said Cookie

"We can't wait any longer." said Niblet

"I want to go get them too you know; but we need a plan first. As much as I'm tired of waiting too, the situation calls for us to be patient." said Lucky

"I'm tired of being patient Lucky" said Cookie

"Me too!" said Niblet

"It's too dangerous for you two. You're going to wait until we have a plan and confirm that the pups are in New York; if you two leave this Shelter right now, then I'll have no choice but to kick you out of the Pound Puppy organization." said Dash

"Dash!" Lucky shouted at Dash

"I'm sorry Lucky, but I have to firm on this matter; I told you how bad the situation is so you know why I'm not keen on sending any of you to New York right now." said Dash

"You may be in charge, but this is my Shelter and I won't have you kick out Cookie or Niblet" said Lucky

"Well Dash, whatever your reason is, it looks like it doesn't matter to Cookie or Niblet; they are already gone." said Squirt

"Oh no, Cookie, Niblet!" said Lucky chasing after them

"Outside the shelter, Cookie and Niblet are heading to a parking lot far away from the pound. While they are heading there, Niblet begins to cry."

"I don't know which is worse, Rebound being lost or us getting kicked out of the Pound Puppies." said Niblet

"They're both bad Niblet, but we can't let that hold us back. Now come on, our ride is waiting for us." said Cookie

"Our ride; where are we going?" Niblet asked

"We're going to New York. Before I went home the other night, I made a call to someone that will help us get to New York faster." said Cookie

"Hello Cookie, Niblet!" said Bondo

"Bondo! What are you doing here?" said Niblet

"I called him. (To Bondo) Thanks again for doing this for us; I hope I'm not taking time away from your humans." said Cookie

"Don't worry about it; those pups helped out a lot in my last mission so this is me returning the favor. Let's go" said Bondo

"So how are you going to take us to New York?" Niblet asked

"In the Car 2.0. My friends in London let me borrow it for this purpose. They said it's their best work and better than the old model that I used." said Bondo showing them a flying blue hybrid car

"That's fine and all but we need to go now." said Cookie

"Ok! Next stop, New York." said Bondo

Bondo, Cookie, and Niblet got into the car in order to head to New York. While the car is getting ready, Lucky is out trying to find Cookie and Niblet as fast as he can. He find them and notices that they are with Bondo and he hurries toward them in order to stop them. However, it is too late since the car went into the air already and left before he could stop Cookie and Niblet.


End file.
